Things happened one after the other
by TheNamelessBritishGuy
Summary: It all starts in the car on the way to another motel... and the things happen. This is kind of AU but only a little...
1. Chapter 1 - A Shoulder And A Motel

Castiel looked dean up and down from the back seat of the impala. The man was tired. He was barley keeping his eyes open as he drove, which was making both Cas and Sam more than a little anxious. There was silence between all of them, which made things worse, as it filled the air with so much awkwardness and tension that they could all nearly taste it. Eventually Sam spoke up.

"Dean… why don't you let me drive for a bit… then you can sleep while we travel" Dean was about to be defensive, but then realised that it was actually a pretty good idea. So he pulled over and got out of the car. Sam did the same and got into the driver's seat, however instead of getting into the other front seat; Dean opened up the back door and sat next to the angel. There was another moment of silence as Sam looked at his brother with confusion, but it was broken by Dean.

"What are you waiting for Sam… you wanted to drive didn't you?" Dean gave his younger brother a half angry half sarcastic look, which made Sam turn around, start the car again and start to drive.

They drove in silence again. Cas looked out of the window for a bit, trying to figure out why they were being quiet anyway. The hunt had gone well to his knowledge, so it wasn't because anyone was angry for someone else doing the wrong thing, or letting a demon go. Cas continued to look out into the darkness until he felt something on his shoulder. He looked around to see that Dean was resting his head on the angel.

At first Cas assumed that it was a simple mistake the hunter had made while he was asleep, but then it dawned on the angel that Deans eyes were open. He was awake and most likely conscious of what he was doing. The angel didn't really know what to do, so decided to just leave it. Dean probably knew what he was doing anyway…

The three arrived at the motel. Dean had fallen asleep on Cas's shoulder eventually, so Sam went in and booked their rooms, before coming back out and telling Cas to wake dean up. To this, Cas didn't know how to reply… How does an angel wake up a sleeping Dean Winchester? Easy make a large disturbance like a loud noise of something… How does an angel wake up a sleeping Dean Winchester without the said Dean Winchester being pissed off? That was the hard part.

Cas eventually decided on shaking the hunter gently. After a while the older Winchester's eyes began to open

"Hello Dean" Cas said "We need to go inside now… to our rooms…" Dean looked up at him with eyes that were only a tiny bit open.

"Are we at the motel?" He said after a minute, before yawning, getting off the angel's shoulder and stretching.

"Yes" Cas's reply was short and simple, which meant it was very easy for the tired hunter to understand. They both got out of the car and Sam helped Dean to steady himself, before they walked inside.

Cas was in his room, laying on his bed, and looking out the window. He had hung his trench coat and jacket up on a peg on the back of the door, and had rolled his sleeves up to above his elbows. He was propped up against the bed frame and had his fingers intertwined on his stomach.

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Cas said as an answer to the knock. He looked at the door as it opened and Dean popped his head around the edge.

"Hey, Cas… can I come in?" He looked less tired than he had earlier, but still shattered. Cas smiled at him slightly.

"Of course Dean I-" he didn't even manage to finish his sentence before Dean had closed the door and was standing by the bed, looking down at his friend. He looked nervous, so Cas gave another smile to show him it, whatever it was, was okay. Dean took a deep breath.

"Okay. Look Cas, what happened in the car… I just wanted to explain it to you… like… why it happened…" Cas cocked his head slightly.

"You were tired and I was like a pillow to you… that is why?" Cas said… he thought this was correct as he couldn't think of any other reason why, so was even more confused when Dean said that he was wrong.

"Just let me explain… okay" Cas nodded "Okay… Umm… well… You know about things like crushes on people don't you… well I may have a small little crush on you… That's why I put my head on your shoulder… It was a sign that I like you more than a friend… more than a brother…" Castiel could tell that Dean was having some trouble putting it into words, so he nodded his understanding.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Dean spoke again.

"Can I sleep in here?" This took Cas off guard completely, so he just gave Dean a confused look "It's fine, I'll just go back to my room" The hunter said, turning to leave. However he found that he couldn't because the angel had a firm grip on his arm

"Wait… yes… you can sleep in here…" Dean smiled and jumped into the bed beside Cas, snuggling up next to him and closing his eyes; falling asleep with the angels arms around him…


	2. Chapter 2 - A Café and a Cloth

As an angel, Castiel didn't sleep… so whenever he had a room at a motel he would just sort of stare out of the window and think about all manner of things. Sometimes his mind would wonder to the hunts they were doing, or sometime he would just spend a few hours thinking about burgers, but not tonight. Tonight he was thinking about what he would do when Dean woke up… At this current moment, Dean Winchester was lying on Cas's chest, sleeping quite happily, but the angel knew that this moment wouldn't last forever… The hunter would wake up…

Castiel looked down at Dean and found that he himself was smiling. The older Winchester looked really… vulnerable when he was sleeping… it was as if his hard, defensive, brave exterior was gone and all that was left was the soft, cute, and lovable interior… and it suddenly dawned on Castiel that Dean was never like this when he was awake. He always had to be the strong one… The one that saved people and flirted with women and-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Cas's thoughts were quickly scattered in his head as he told the knocker they could come in. It was Sam who popped his head around the corner, and he smiled when he saw Dean.

"It's okay… I was looking for him because… well I was going to talk about today in the car with him… But he wasn't there so I was worried… But I see he is okay, so I will just leave" The younger Winchester made to go but Cas called him back.

"Sam, what do I do when he wakes up?" The angels face was one of concern, so Sam gave in.

"I don't know… get up and let him get ready I-" But he was cut off as Dean mad a noise and turned slightly. It was only when he'd stopped moving that Sam continued "Guess" He looked at Cas and shrugged before leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind him.

It was about 6:30am before Dean woke up. His eyes opened slightly and he looked up at Cas and smiled. The angel, seeing he was awake smiled back. He was glad that the still sleepy Winchester wasn't in a bad mood.

"Good morning Dean" Castiel said with another smile.

"Morning Cas" Dean yawned and hopped out of the bed "I need to change" He looked around as Cas watched him intently "I will change and meet you and Sam down at the car in a few minutes, okay?" Cas nodded at him and in one swift movement Dean kissed the angel and left the room, closing the door behind him.

A bit more time passed, but Cas guessed it was about 7:00am by the time the three of them were in the car and ready to set off home. They all agreed that they would stop off at a little café and get some breakfast before starting the long journey back, so Dean parked the car outside and they went in.

Dean sat next to Cas and Sam went to order. They sat in silence for a second, and it wasn't really broken, more pieced, like how someone pieces a balloon but it doesn't pop, by Dean laying his hand on Cas's leg. The two of them looked at each other and then the hunter smiled. Not like a sort of sarcastic smile, but a… real one… Then it was all over because Sam had sat down.

Dean was working on the impala when Castiel came out to see him. Sam was inside with Bobby, so the two were alone. Dean looked up at the angel and smiled

"Hey Cas," he said as he put his head back down

"Hello Dean…" Cas watched for a while as Dean worked away. The man wiped his hand across his forehead, smearing oil across his face, which made Cas laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Dean said. He looked back up at Cas and then at his hand then back up. "Oh… I have oil on my face don't I?" The angel nodded, still smiling. "Great… where did I put the cloth…?" He looked around for it before noticing that Cas had a hold of it "Oh, cheers" He went to grab it, but Cas pulled it out of his reach "What the hell man? I need that? Give it" Again he went to grab it and again Cas pulled it out of the way "Cas" Deans voice was stern, yet Cas was unfazed, so he sighed and took a step back "okay okay…. Will you let me have the cloth if I give you something?" Castiel considered

"Yes… but what will you give me?" Dean walked up to Cas until he was nearly touching him, and then pulled him into a kiss. It took Cas off guard… he had expected a burger or something, but this… not to say it was bad, it was the complete opposite of that, but still…

Deans hand ventured around Cas's waist and he pulled the angel closer to him. Cas relax and closed his eyes, dropping the cloth and putting a hand to the side of Deans stubbly face. Okay… this was a lot better than burgers…


End file.
